


Leaders' group chat

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - German 21st c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Group chat, I don't know wtf is happening there, M/M, crybaby, from all the relationships you can be sure about macdeau, in first chapter Manu is drunk, so there will be updates in tags for sure, tortilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: Angela Merkel made a gc with some of the world leadersAnd it's all messed up
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau, Emmanuel Macron/Pedro Sánchez, Justin Trudeau/Pedro Sanchez, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The beginning

*Angela Merkel adds Emmanuel Macron, Justin Trudeau, Donald Trump, Charles Michel, Ursula von der Leyen, Vladimir Putin, Shinzo Abe, Xavier Bettel*

*Emmanuel Macron adds Pedro Sanchez*

Angela Merkel : So, hello everyone. I thought it would cheer us up in the corona times

Donald Trump: Ew corona

Vladimir Putin : Go drink bleach

Shinzo Abe: I don’t feel very cheered up

Justin Trudeau : Me neither.

Ursula Von Der Leyen: Stay positive everyone!

Emmanuel Macron : washh yuor ahbs yalll

Donald Trump: Yo is he drunk?

Emmanuel Macron: WHO? ME???? NEWER

Pedro Sanchez: Please don’t do anything stupid

Justin Trudeau : And who you are to tell Emmanuel what to do or not, huh?

Pedro Sanchez: So you’d rather Emmanuel does something he’ll regret?

Justin Trudeau: No, but he's an adult. He can care about himself. And a fucking PM of Spain won't tell him what to do

Donald Trump: Oh I sense jealousy, tremendous jealousy.

Ursula von der Leyen : When I said "positive" I didn't mean that!

Pedro Sanchez: You’re being quite rude Justin. Did you already forget that night I made you climax three times in a row?

Justin Trudeau: what?!? This has never happened!

Emmanuel Macron: Is tgere smth you havnt told me abt?

Justin Trudeau: no! This piece of tortilla is lying!

Pedro Sanchez: You sure you don’t remember? You seemed to enjoy it quite a lot

Justin Trudeau: Go fuck your queen

Vladimir Putin: That’s enough be quiet faggots

Charles Michel: nononono, let them speak

Donald Trump: Pudding forgot to mention he’s a faggot too

Emmanuel Macron: XD

Vladimir Putin: I send you to gulag 

Angela Merkel: I thought gulags were closed. But go on, tell us more secrets

Vladimir Putin: ur mom gay

Angela Merkel: u too

Emmanuel Macron: :0

Shinzo Abe: I still don't feel cheered up

Ursula von der Leyen: Stop complaining or I will beat you with a stick

Justin Trudeau: I'll share some positive energy. It looks like tortilla listened to me and went to fuck his queen.

Pedro Sanchez: of course. I’m balls deep in Queen Macron atm.

Emmanuel Macron: no youre not i dont see yuó herre

Pedro Sanchez: Keep talking smack and I’ll impale both of you with my D

Donald Trump: turns out I love democracy (people voted for me) so let's vote who is "for" and who "against" kicking Sanchez off of this gc

Vladimir Putin: Against, I’d like both of these fuckboys impaled.

Pedro Sanchez: Why do you even want to kick me off? Have you got a problem or what!?

Donald Trump: I’m Macdeau 4 life. Stop wrecking my ship.

Justin Trudeau: Suddenly I like you

Pedro Sanchez: it’s not my fault your ship sucks

Donald Trump: I hope you like nukes

Angela Merkel: Boys, boys! Cut it out.

*Justin Trudeau changed Pedro Sanchez's nick to Tortilla*

Justin Trudeau: yeah, yeah, the only problem here is tortilla

*Tortilla changed Justin Trudeau’s nickname to crybaby*

Emmanuel Macron: im goin to oass off

Donald Trump: The heck is macaroon on about?

Emmanuel Macron changed his nick to ksksjhf

Angela Merkel: Someone please put him to bed... 

ksksjhf: i cant3 go to bed cuz brigijnne got mad st me an told me to sleo on te coich

Donald Trump: Melania hasn’t slept in a bed with me since... either way so crazy if you look at it. I’m telling you folks.

Ursula von der Leyen: k, but your wife isn't really interesting to us. Btw I recommend everyone going to sleep now, as I'll do in a moment. Goodnight

Tortilla: Whatever you all suck

ksksjhf: I dont suc anyhting

Crybaby: Except dick

ksksjhf: send nudes

Angela Merkel: Nononono!

ksksjhf: im horny justin

*Ksksjhf changed crybaby’s nickname to Daddy*

Daddy: I mean, Emmanuel... Let's solve it not on gc

Vladimir Putin: In gulag

Angela Merkel: no.

Donald Trump: I dig it, hol’ up Pudding I’m on my way!

Angela Merkel: You know what? I think Ursula had a good idea about going to sleep. Sweet dreams everyone!!

Vladimir Putin: I wish you all nightmares

Tortilla: Same, Putin, same


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel's drunk no more and Tortilla gets slightly less annoying

Donald Trump: Good morning y'all. I just bought an orange. A tremendous orange

Ksksjhf: Make juice out of it

Donald Trump: Who is it?

*Ksksjhf changed his nickname to Emmanuel *

Donald Trump: k

Daddy: I don’t like that attitude. You’re being rude.

Donald Trump: I'm not rude. How do you even say that, two-faced daddy

Donald Trump : *Trudeau

*Emmanuel changed Daddy’s nickname to Justin *

Justin: Am I not your daddy anymore, Emmanuel 😢?

Emmanuel: Please don’t do this here. This is embarrassing, I was drunk.

Justin: But does it mean I'm not your daddy? 😢

Emmanuel: Justin stop! Can’t we do this in private?

Justin: Just tell me I'm your daddy

Tortilla: Back off crybaby he said he doesn’t want to do this here

Justin: Owoowww I can't hear you cuz you're being overshadowed by my splendor

Tortilla: Shut it you little self centered soy boy 

Justin: Oh whatever. I'm the one who will get to marry Emmanuel, not you

Vladimir Putin: I swear you little faggots never quit

Donald Trump: and you, who you are, excuse me? 

Vladimir Putin: Straight, and anyone who says otherwise will go to gulag.

Ursula von der Leyen: Oh calm down

Angela Merkel: I don’t think that’s a possibility for him

Xavier Bettel: Hey, maybe we could change our nicknames to just our first names, huh?

Charles Michel: Sounds reasonable although being on a first name basis with Putin wasn’t on my to do list.

*Vladimir Putin changed his nickname to Vodka*

Emmanuel: How classy...

Donald Trump: h quick question Emmanuel, is it possible to make wine from the orange?

Emmanuel: Why are you asking? You don’t drink alcohol.

Donald Trump: How do you know? And I'm just curious what to do with this tremendous orange. Orange wine. American orange wine. American wines are better than French. Y'all don't have orange wines.

Emmanuel: You literally said in a now infamous press conference in the rose garden if I remember correctly; “I don’t drink, could you imagine what a mess I’d be?”

Donald Trump: don't remember

Justin: Oh god this dumb fuck got Alzheimer’s

Tortilla: And who is the rude one now, huh?

Justin: Shut up, no one asked for your opinion.

Tortilla: uh uh crybaby gonna cry. Btw I thought a little and if you can't be Emmanuel's daddy then I can be yours

Justin: Dream on. I AM Emmanuel’s daddy, and that’s a fact.

Tortilla: You should learn geography. Madrid's closer to Paris than Ottawa, so naturally I'm the better daddy for Em

Angela Merkel: This is the dumbest fucking argument you people have had

Emmanuel: Everyone shut up. Turns out Angie can swear! Congrats 👏👏👏

Justin: This is actually a very important discussion and quite frankly I’m offended that you’d suggest otherwise

Emmanuel: Justin, really?

Tortilla: Don’t bother with him. He’s obviously brain damaged.

Justin: That was offensive

Tortilla: Boohoo what’re you gonna do? Cry?

Emmanuel: omg shut up. Justin's my daddy, the problem is solved, ok?

Justin: Good! Was that really so hard?

Emmanuel: as hard as your dick

Angela Merkel: Woah there! Let’s not get explicit.

Tortilla: scared of 18+ content?

Angela Merkel: I’m really not interested in your sex lives or dicks

Justin: You will regret this when they'll make a porn of us

Ursula von der Leyen: This is ridiculous

Emmanuel: Justin, I'm pretty sure no one will make porn of us as long as you don't decide to record our sex by yourself

Angela Merkel: Please don’t...

Emmanuel: Omg you know perfectly I and Justin fuck every time we get a chance so what's the problem

Charles Michel: No one wants to hear about it

Emmanuel: Oh really? I was about to write a fucking fanfic about it

Ursula von der Leyen: There definitely are enough of those already

Justin: mdrrr

Tortilla: Little furry ass bitch

Justin: Angie, you're an admin, pls kick him off

Tortilla: Stfu this is a democracy

Justin: Oh shut up we both live in countries with monarchy

Vodka: Democracy is for suckers

Emmanuel: cyka blyat

Emmanuel: Sorry I had to

Donald Trump: I’d be a great dictator. The best. Believe me.

Angela Merkel: Okayyy, it's enough for today or I'll kick everyone off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's kinda short  
> But maybe the next chapters will be longer


End file.
